


My Principal Got a Facebook

by thegirlformerlyknownasB



Series: So-and-So Got a Faceboook [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, When yo principal gets a Facebook, crap gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlformerlyknownasB/pseuds/thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P Figgs got a Facebook, and that means trouble! He's aiming to bring down Glee club once and for all, and he might just succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Principal Got a Facebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



**P Figgs:** ATTENTION STUDENTS, I HAVE OFFICIALY CANCELED GLEE CLUB FOR TEH REST OF THE YEAR TO SAVE MONEY FOR OUR ESTEEMED FOOTBALL TEAM AND CHEERIOS. THAT IS ALL. ENJOY YOUR DAY.

**Sue Sylvester and 26 others like this**

**Will Schuester:** Principal Figgins, you can't do that! And also, you're not friends with any students on Facebook. This is extremely unprofessional.

**3 people like this**

**Sue Sylvester:** Don't question your boss, William, the head honcho, the man in charge. It's not like anybody put him up to this or blackmailed him into getting rid of the Glee club.. (By the way, **P Figgs** , you were supposed to mention my Cheerios FIRST!)

 **Will Schuester:** I could see that, Sue!

**Emma Pillsbury likes this**

**Sue Sylvester:** You were supposed to.

* * *

 

 **P Figgs:** Now tht I have frended some students, I have an announcment to make: NO MORE GLEE.

**35 people like this**

**Rachel Berry:** I hardly think this is fair! I really think you underestimate the power of music and singing in teenagers' lives. If you just gave us another chance I really think we could make a difference in this school. Music uplifts everyone, no matter who you are! No matter where you came from or what type of position you are currently in, music can save you! Our Glee..

 **Rachel Berry:** Club helps people realize how beautiful the world is, and helps people achieve their life long goals! **Tina** got rid of her lisp! **Sam** got rid of his dyslexia! **Finn** and **Puck** aren't jerky jocks anymore! Glee Club saves people! We could save the entire school if you let us. We really could. So I'm asking you, **P Figgs** , BEGGING YOU… SAVE GLEE!

 **Brittany Pierce:** We're not allowed to be happy anymore..?

**12 people like this**

* * *

 

 **P Figgs:** The school is much queitr without the Glee club burstin into song everywhere.

**Sue Sylvester and 4 others like this**

**Will Schuester: P Figgs** , I really think you need to reconsider. Glee is one of the best things- only things- these kids have going for them in their lives. They don't have friends, futures, or.. well, much of anything. Glee is the only positive thing they have to hold on to. Give it back!

 **Puck:** Hey! I rezent tht! :(

**4 people like this**

**Emma Pillsbury:** Umm.. " **P Figgs** ", sir, though I really don't like typing on computers because the keyboards have so much bacteria, I feel I need to give my input. These Glee kids really need music back in their lives. They need an enjoyable creative outlet of some sort. Please.

**Will Schuester and 6 others like this**

**P Figgs:** I hav just the idea..

* * *

 

 **Blaine Anderson:** I can't believe we all just joined.. marching band. –with **Tina** , **Kurt** , **Rachel**

**P Figgs likes this**

* * *

 

 

 **Puck:** Hanging out with dem bitches and hos tonite.

**Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** That's really classy, Noah. Really, classy.

 **Brittany S Pierce:** I don't mind.

**3 people like this**

**Mercedes Jones:** Girl, you definitely should.

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**P Figgs:** NOAH PUCKERMAN- tis post constetutes as what people now- a- days call "cyber bullying". You cannot call Brittany hear, a "dem bitch" or "hos".

 **Puck:** …

* * *

 

 **Rachel Berry:** Everyone should drop by the bake sale to support the student- run GLEE CLUB! We are funding ourselves and everything. Please support us! It would mean a lot to every single one of the members of the Glee club, as well as all the students in the schools who want to be a part of a Glee club who can't because their schools don't have a Glee club. Support us and support them. We're children. Support the children! Also, I'm dating **Finn Hudson** again. I just thought I'd let all of you know.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, no one is going to go to the stupid bake sale.

**Sue Sylvester and 5 others like this**

**P Figgs:** dat is true. I know you liek performing tings liek K- dollar sign- ha, and K8y Perry, and Snoop Doggy Dog Dog Dog, but you just need to stop.

 **Rachel Berry:** With all due respect, **P Figgs** , I can't stop. This is my dream- and I won't! I refuse to stop.

* * *

 

 **Sue Sylvester:** I really need to have a discussion with Obama some time soon, but he won't Tweet or Facebook me back.

**3 people like this**

**Will Schuester:** I wonder why..

 **Sue Sylvester:** You better watch yourself or you might just slip into a vat of your precious hair gel and drown.

**Becky Jackson, Santana Lopez, and Kurt Hummel like this**

**P Figgs:** You could alwayz try "black- mailing" him, Sue. Dat seems to work gr8t for you.

**Sue Sylvester likes this**

* * *

 

 **P Figgs:** It haz been 45 years and I finally got my green card. I hope its green.

**15 people like this**

**Becky Jackson:** Iths naht.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I'm kind of upset right now. I didn't know they added a rule against chatting/ keyboard dialogue stories on ff. net, so I have these posted there. I got an email saying I needed to revise these completely or else they were going to be deleted. I wrote half of them and posted half of them a year before they posted the rule! I went and looked it up. Ugh.  
> Well, I'm not going to edit them into a story with "he typed/she typed". That's dumb. I just really hope this site doesn't have a rule against it either...  
> The thing that made me really mad, though, was their justification for the rule. They said "Much of the chat room entries are void of plot, without attempt at plot and are more in line with random dialogue than with stories or poetry. Having these type of entries on the site is unfair to those that have spent quality time fleshing out substantial content." Excuse me? Maybe a lot of them are, but I spend a lot of 'quality time fleshing out substantial content'. Makes me sick. 
> 
> Also, shout out to SpaghettiTacos and Jazz, who rock!!
> 
> Okay, so sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
